devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloody Palace
The Bloody Palace is a game mode available in all ''Devil May Cry'' games except for the first. It is a single-elimination tournament that pits the player character against many groups of enemies and bosses, each on a lower floor, until they reach the end of the Palace. Gameplay ''Devil May Cry 2'' In Devil May Cry 2, there are 9999 floors, culminating in a series of fights against nearly every boss in the game. The final sequence of boss fights will then repeat indefinitely. After completing a level the player is presented with three portals to choose from, which advances either 1, 10, or 100 levels. This additional mode was intended for the player to master their skills and abilities as well as gain a large sum of Red Orbs. Unlike later versions, there is no in-game reward for completing the palace aside from the achievements. The enemy groupings are semi-random for each run through the palace. Clearing the Bloody Palace with a certain character, or costume, rewards players with a special picture. Additionally, using the Missile Launcher can be dangerous for the player as this weapon has a chance of making enemies clip outside the boundaries of the stage, making it impossible to complete the mode. ''Devil May Cry 3'' In Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, but not in the original release, the Bloody Palace has 9999 floors, and completing it with either character allows him to obtain his Super costume without completing the Very Hard game mode. After passing one level, the player is given 3 portals to choose; the water portal advances one level and grants a free Green Orb, the lightning portal advances ten levels and gives a free White Orb, and the fire portal advances 100 levels with no reward. ''Devil May Cry 4'' In Devil May Cry 4, there are only 101 floors, with bosses fought on every twenty floors, culminating with Dante on the 101st floor. Unlike other incarnations of the palace, the enemy groupings are set, and the player can only travel one floor at a time. Furthermore, the player has a finite amount of time in the palace, though time bonuses can be obtained for defeating all the enemies, defeating them with higher stylish ranks, or clearing an entire floor, with a bonus for clearing it without taking any damage, while defeating bosses gives the highest additional time. For Devil May Cry 4, the Bloody Palace can provide some interesting fights not available throughout the campaign, especially when you are playing as Dante. If playing as Dante, an all-black Dante will be fought on the 101st floor; this is considered by some to be the Doppelganger's cameo appearance in the game. Aside from the new black Dante boss fight, Bloody Palace allows the player to fight Angelo Agnus in his chambers, Bael, and Angelo Credo with Dante. Furthermore, it is only in Bloody Palace mode wherein the player can see the complete in-game animation of Angelo Credo's death. With the Special Editon, Bloody Palace remains the same, but now the player is able to choose to play as Vergil, Lady or Trish. It's also possible to use any of the added costumes in Bloody Palace as well as combine them with the Super Costume only Nero, Dante and Vergil have. In order to enable that the player must first start Bloody Palace or any mission with the desired costume, quit the mission and then choose the Super Costume. The character will now have infinite Devil Trigger and all the "Super" properties while wearing the extra costume. ''DmC: Devil May Cry'' In DmC: Devil May Cry, the Bloody Palace is a free DLC package, first made available February 20, 2013. Like previous iterations, it consists of 101 levels of survival-type gameplay. The DLC will require that the game be completed at least once before the Bloody Palace is unlocked. The floors of the Palace are set in various areas from the game, and switch every twenty floors. Every fifteenth floor in each area is a special stage with interesting twists or environmental hazard. The first set of floors is based on the phantasmal landscape within Dante's soul, and floor 15 contains four puddles of Virility toxins. The second set takes place at Funland, and floor 35 includes the Hurricane]] as an environmental hazard. The third set is based on Devil's Dalliance, and includes the demon-angel alternating tiles on the 55th floor. The fourth set is based on the underwater limbo area preceding the Bob Barbas's tower, and includes an upside down level on the 75th floor. The fifth and final set is based on the area outside Mundus's Tower, and floor 95 becomes surrounded by flames like those from Furnace of Souls. Bugs At first release, the Bloody Palace still suffers from several bugs; *During the fight against Poison, is sometimes teleported to the edge of the map. *During the fight against The Hunter, the demon will sometimes remain stationary without attacking Dante for an extended period. *During the fight against Mundus' Spawn, Lilith cannot be targeted by a Demon Pull once the baby's vitality is depleted. *During the fight against Mundus or Vergil, it is possible that the two bosses take no damage from attacks in their final phase, even though style rankings continue to rise from your attacks. ''Devil May Cry 5'' The Bloody Palace will return to Devil May Cry 5 as a free update in April 2019. Trivia *Several Devil May Cry 4 Achievements relate to the Bloody Palace, nine of which reference the Circles of Hell from the Divine Comedy. Gallery Photos ;DMC2 Bloody Palace Picture Rewards DMC2 - King of Hell Bonus Picture 02.png|Clear with Dante in Diesel costume DMC2 - King of Hell Bonus Picture 03.png|Clear with Trish (Dante's Disk) DMC2 - King of Hell Bonus Picture 04.png|Clear with Trish (Lucia's Disk) DMC2 - King of Hell Bonus Picture 05.png|Clear with Dante in DMC1 costume DMC2 - King of Hell Bonus Picture 06.png|Clear with Lucia DMC2 - King of Hell Bonus Picture 07.png|Clear with Lucia with 1st Diesel costume DMC2 - King of Hell Bonus Picture 08.png|Clear with Lucia with 2nd Diesel costume DMC2 - King of Hell Bonus Picture 09.png|Clear with Secretary ;DMC5 Bloody Palace Pictures NeroInBloodyPalace.jpg|Nero in Bloody Palace DanteInBloodyPalace.jpg|Dante in Bloody Palace VinBloodyPalace.jpg|V in Bloody Palace Videos Devil_May_Cry_4_-_Nero_-_Bloody_Palace_FULL_Playthrough_FINAL_TAKE References Category:Devil May Cry 2 Category:Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:DmC Category:Devil May Cry 5